Relictis
by Water's Cat
Summary: RE-WRITE - 'What would they make me do? Do I really even want to join them' Just then, his phone flashed as it was going off, telling him he has got a message. From: Unknown, u cant bck dwn now.


**REWRITE**

**So...I really didn't like my first draft of this story. One, cuz I didn't edit it and when I re-read it I noticed errors in it. Another reason is because I noticed that at the end it didn't make sense. So if you read it already the first time and were confused, sorry. But now (I hope) it is error free. If there are errors, please tell me and I will fix them. So this is the re-write of it. **

**On another note, my depression has been getting better. So I _might _be updating my other stories, but I'm not sure of it quite yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: Would I be on fanfiction if I _did_ own it?**

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxXxXxX<strong>

Roxas thought that today would be his one normal day. Not getting yelled at by teachers, not having any panic attacks, and not beaten up on his way to his house from school. The first two he miraculously succeeded and he thought he was home free. But as soon as he turned down his street, something -or more like someone- attacked him. Now for Roxas this was a normal everyday thing, but for some reason to him, it was much different. Much worse.

He tired to see who it was that had attacked him, but he know that it wasn't a person from his school. It just didn't seem like how it usually felt. When the attacker grabbed him, the grip felt stronger then those of the usual people who beat him up. When he finally saw the guy who who attacked him, he saw a man no older than 20 standing in front of him. The man had toxic green eyes and bright red hair, but not just normal red hair, it was hair so red that it resembles a fire, it just wasn't natural. Under his eyes he saw that this man had tattoos that looked like tear drops, but the were a dark shade of purple.

It was then that he recognized who this man was. He had graduated when Roxas was a sophomore, he couldn't remember his name, but he remembered his face.

"You don't remember me, do you Roxas?" The man asked, "what a shame, I remember you. I remember you well. You never had any friends. You were always alone. Do you have any friends yet? Or are you still-"

"Shut up! Let me go. You can't do this. You can't drag me! That's called kidnapping!" Roxas yelled at this man as he was continued being dragged.

"Oh? I think that I can," there was a glint in his eyes that told Roxas that he was not in a good situation, "but do you really want to leave? I know you hate being here. You don't have to be here, if you come with me that is." Roxas stared at him in disbelief, "of course, you'd have to do something for us."

"Us? Who's 'us'?"

"Yes, 'us'. As in the Organization 'us'." At this, Roxas paled. The Organization wasn't a gang or anything that hurt people and whatnot, but they were a bunch of people that locals didn't want to mess with.

"And if I agree, what is is that I would have to do?"

"You won't know _that_ until we're ready. And when we're ready, you'll definitely know. But watch what you do and who you speak to. We will always be watching you." He said as he began to walk away from Roxas, "see ya later, Roxy."

"Wait." Roxas called out before he was too far, "I...I agree. But, what- what's your name?"

"Great! He'll be happy. And as for my name. It's Axel." And with that said, he continued to walk away. Roxas wanted to follow him but his feet wouldn't allow him to move. When he finally moved from where Axel had dragged him to, he tried to find where Axel went. But with no such luck, he started his walk back to his house. When he got there he saw his twin brother, Sora, standing at the door waiting for Roxas.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled as he saw Roxas walk up the drive way to their house. "Where were you? You weren't here when i got home and got worried. I called Hayner to see if he has seen you, but he didn't. Nobody hurt you did they? I-"

"Sora, just shut up. I'm home now, and as you can see, I am just fine." Roxas said to his brother. As they continued to walk to the door Sora kept pestering Roxas on if he was really okay.

The remainder of that night was uneventful. Their parents came home, his mother made dinner, they talked about their day, well besides Roxas, Roxas went to do his homework and then bed.

While in bed, Roxas contemplated about what Axel said to him earlier that day. _What would they make me do? Do I really even want to join them? _Just then, his phone flashed as it was going off, telling him he has got a message.

From: Unknown

u cant bck dwn now

He re-read the text a few times before replying asking who it was.  
>It went off again.<p>

From: Unknown

its axel.

_Axel? How'd he get my number? He never asked._

From: Unknown

i got ur number from a friend. if i remember he goes to ur school.

Now, Roxas was beginning to be a little wary. Not many people have his number. And even less people actually know who he is. The only people that know him is from Sora. Even they didn't have his number. he replied by asking who.

From: Unknown

just a guy i no. doesnt concern u

_How doesn't in concern me? It's MY number?_ Roxas thought to himself.

From: Unknown

but dont bck out of this deal roxy. u've already agreed. Nite

_How the hell am I supposed to sleep now? For all I know, someone is watching me! _Roxas thought as he tried to sleep. And the more he thought, the more sleepy he felt. Until, after 2 hours, he fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...How was it? Please be honest. But if you must, only constructive criticism. If there are any confusion in this story, please, feel free to say. <strong>

**So please, leave a review. If you liked it, loved it, hated it. Any review.**


End file.
